


What a second in charge does

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Danny takes offense at being introduced as Steve's second, and Junior sets him straight





	What a second in charge does

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short. I just had to get it out of my head so I could work on Rescue some more.

"I cannot believe you, Steven."

"Danny, you are overreacting."

"Am I? Hey, Junior," Danny waylays their newest team member and Steve decides he's no longer needed, beelining for his office, "this neanderthal introduced me as his number two. I am his partner and he introduced me as his second."

"Well, you know, Sir, in teams the second in charge is almost more important than the team leader." Junior answers honestly.

"Really?" Danny is skeptical.

"Yeah, really. Look, number one takes care of his team. Number two, he takes care of number one. From what I've seen, that's pretty accurate."

"I guess it is." Danny, pleased, nearly smiles before deciding McGarrett should sweat a little longer. The grin that overtakes his face spells trouble.


End file.
